


Sidekick Without the Hero

by mubboinnit



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Sleepy Bois Inc Angst, Suicide, sleepy bois inc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:33:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29609478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mubboinnit/pseuds/mubboinnit
Summary: What if Tommy had taken the leap that day?
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Kudos: 129





	Sidekick Without the Hero

**Author's Note:**

> DO NOT READ if the following triggers you: Suicide, Funerals, Broken Families, Self Harm, Depression  
> (If I missed anything, please tell me!)  
> This story is coming from a need to let everything out. If you or a friend are thinking about suicide or hurting yourself please call 800-273-8255 or go to suicidepreventionlifeline.org. Please, please get help.

Rain. It seemed even the Gods were sad today.

The soft hum of a guitar played in front of him as the rain persisted. Ghostbur had insisted that he play, Tommy had always loved the sound. When they were children (he had made a point to say he remembered this vividly), the restless Tommy would always fall asleep to the quiet strumming. He said that the music might make him rest easier.

Fundy stood next to him, holding an umbrella over the ghost’s head so he wouldn’t melt and flow away with the rain. Tubbo thought that that might be nice, floating away.

A gentle paw was placed on his shoulder and he flinched away. His eyes told Fundy everything he needed to know. He backed away.

The white, red, blue, and yellow stood out against the stark black of the casket as it lowered into the ground. Tubbo shivered at the thought of Tommy being in there, limbs twisted and bones shattered. Phil had done his best to fix his son’s broken body, but there was only so much you could do when their body would never repair itself again.

The reminder of the boy’s father shifted Tubbo’s attention towards him, who’s eyes were filled with incoming tears. Techno’s steely gaze from next to the man warned anyone not to come near them.

It seemed even Technoblade mourned the loss of his brother.

But, really, Tubbo thought, did anyone here have the right to mourn the boy being dropped into the ground before him?

Techno didn’t; he knew this one for sure. Under a guise of helping, all he had done was put his family and their friends in danger. He had even killed Tommy’s best friend and blamed it on “peer pressure.” That’s not family, if Tubbo knew what family was.

Wilbur didn’t. He had subjected the boy to a war that never should’ve happened in the first place. He had belittled and insulted his little brother, who looked to him for everything and made his usual cheery facade turn grey.

Philza didn’t. He had abandoned all of his sons in favor of a quiet life, had left them to fend for themselves. Tommy was only 14 when Philza left him. What father does that?

Ranboo didn’t. He barely knew him and in the time that he did, he had let him take all the blame for a crime that they had both done. A crime that… had gotten him exiled.

Tubbo didn’t, he admitted, because he had abandoned his friend when he needed him most. He had him exiled and sent away to be stuck with a man that would lead him to his ultimate demise. He hadn’t visited him, had seen the place he was in and decided to leave.

He didn’t deserve to mourn his friend! No one did.

So, why were they all there?

Because Tommy deserved to be mourned. Tommy was a friend to all, even though at times he seemed and acted like a nuisance. Tubbo knew better, they all knew better than to think of him as just an annoying child. Tommy was more than that. Tommy was happiness; Tommy was friendship; Tommy was Tubbo’s everything and now he was gone. Forever.

He couldn’t help but think about what he must’ve felt when he took his final plunge. Was he sad? Was he happy? Was he _scared_?

Did he look down at the water and the ground below and debate? Water or peace?

The thought made his body shake and tears fall silently down his cheeks. Or was that the rain? He couldn’t be bothered to care either way.

He gripped his knees tight.

A few more minutes of silence pass and Philza was standing at the front of the crowd, tapping a microphone.

“Can- can everyone hear okay?”

The question prompted mumbles from the crowd and he seemed to be satisfied with the response as he continued.

“Today, we celebrate the life of-” - he took a second to clear his throat and mumbled something quickly about the rain picking up - “- of my son.”

He scanned the group and sighed when he found who he was looking for. Tubbo looked to his right just in time to see Techno nod for him to resume.

He nodded back to him and spoke in a watery voice, “I… I loved- him. He was so important to so many people, me uh- included.”

 _Say it,_ Tubbo thought.

“T- He always knew how to make you laugh. It was the first thing he learned about a person; what made them laugh, that is.” The older man wrung his hands together.

_Say it!_

“I- I remember his sixth birthday like it was yesterday,” he chuckled, tears flowing down his pale skin, “He gathered up all the village children, even if he didn’t know them, and sat them all down in a circle… And he said, ‘Alright, everyone, it’s my birthday and you all are friends now. It’s my gift from you all.’”

_SAY IT!_

“I guess he just wanted everyone to be his friend as well.”

Tubbo mumbled something under his breath.

“What did you say, Tubbo,” Fundy asked in a soft voice. Calm, collected, sad.

“I said,” he started in a mutter, but ended in a roar, “SAY HIS FUCKING NAME!”

Everyone’s eyes landed on him. Techno glared heavily, Phil was five seconds from breaking down, and all the other eyes looked to the boy with sympathy.

He didn’t want to be _pitied_.

He wanted Tommy back.

His feet hit the ground before he even realized it. To where? He didn’t know, but wherever he did go, it had to be better than that place, where Tommy’s broken body lay mangled in a box that he would never be free of.

The rain pelted harder, so hard that it started to hurt; Tubbo thought he deserved it. Deserved to be hit a million times until he couldn’t move again, until he couldn’t breathe again.

His last words to his friend played over and over again in his mind. “… your presence here is not the best for this nation.” How could he have let those be his last words to the most important person in his life? And he was gone. No one had seen a ghost floating around besides Ghostbur and it had been a week, there was no way that he was coming back so late.

No way he was coming back.

So where did that leave him? What was a sidekick without the hero? What was the moon without the sun? What was death without a life to live? What was a best friend without the other?

Nothing - stupid, pathetic nothing.

Somehow he had found himself at the bench. The one that served smiles, disappointed sighs, tears, laughs. The rain stained the oak in a disappointing color. 

The downpour was making his head pound in a terrible way. Overwhelming, awful, terrible. He pulled his hair until the headache went away, tugged until he couldn’t feel anything else.

“Fuck you,” he screamed to the air, “Why did you do this?”

Who he was talking to, he didn’t know.

“Why did you let him walk away? Why didn’t you listen to him?”

He let out a frustrated groan and fell down onto the bench behind him. The jagged parts of the wood stuck to his clothes and pushed into his skin until he bled. The two had spent hours perfectly cutting the wood and nailing together the boards until they were satisfied. He guessed that even hard work could weather away.

“He was right- the whole time he was right and you couldn’t listen for five seconds!”

He knew that Tommy was right. Rule #1: TommyInnit is always right.

He knew Tommy, knew he loved to spew bullshit until he made him laugh, knew that he loved to make other people smile until it hurt. He also knew the look he had given him as he was sent to his exile had been one of betrayal and pain.

“He trusted you and you stabbed him right in the back! This is all your _fucking_ fault!”

He pulled his arms around his legs, tucked his head into his knees, and he _cried_. He cried when the rain started to slowly dissipate around him. He cried when Ghostbur showed up and plopped down next to him. He cried when the sun began to fall. He cried when Phil picked him up and took him to his home. He cried until his body couldn’t anymore and he passed out, covered in a large red and white blanket that made him want to cry even more.


End file.
